


Attack on Quarentine

by blankpaperboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where some people are saved and others aren’t, Character spelt Eren Jager, Character spelt Hange Zoë, Gay, I am the god of this world, I do take suggestions, M/M, Maybe some crackhead shit, Quarentine time, Smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaperboy/pseuds/blankpaperboy
Summary: The world of Attack on Titan is facing a Quarentine, staring resident gay idiot Eren Jaeger and his love interest Captain Levi Ackerman. How will this whole thing work out, I don’t know but you can read to find out. Also disclaimer I don’t own Attack on Titan this is all for fun.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Hange/Moblit, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Quarentine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy what I have so far!

It all started with a question. And a rather odd one at that but, coming from Hange that should be expected. “Eren which of these scents do you like the most?” Eren stared at Hange for a good minute. “Um...what? I don’t, I don’t know how that’s gonna help this situation.” Hange shushes Eren. “Just answer the question Eren.” Eren chose from the rather big collection of perfumes. They were given to him all in the exact same vials and written on them were numbers that meant absolutely nothing to him. He picked out number 10. It was rather natural but there was something distinct about it. Almost familiar. 

“This one.” He says handing the vial to Hange after having smelled all of them. Hange smiles. “Great! Thank you for your time Eren! Send the next person in!” She says scribbling something down on her notepad. “Hange I don’t mean to be rude but. There’s a disease outbreak going on. I know that some are unaffected and have recovered from it but, shouldn’t that be taking priority right now? You’ve had people in and out of the lab this entire week. I’ve been in here three times already for sweat, and blood samples and now this. Is that what this has accumulated to?”

Hanges patience doesn’t waver. “It’s okay Eren, the big reveal is coming I promise. It is a solution to keep infection rates low and a cure is in production. I understand your concern. But if I tell you I don’t want others to know and ruin the experiment.” Hange says and smiles. “Now please send the next person in Eren.” Eren nods. “Okay. Sorry for doubting you Hange.” Hange accepts the apology and Eren sends the next person in. 

It takes another week for Hange to make the announcement at dinner. “Attention everyone!! I have a list arranging the scouts with new roommates! There are currently an even number of scouts so I was able to test everyone’s immune systems to one another’s and come up with pairs. There are scientific studies proving that people are attracted by scent, to someone who has the complete opposite immune system to themselves to produce exceptionally healthy offspring regardless of actual gender.” People begin murmuring in the crowd. 

“The scents that you have chosen are your new room mates to enhance the chances of us understanding which immune systems are impacted most and to make infecting someone else, just a little tougher. However there were some repeats because there are only so many different immune systems out there and some scents were picked twice or more. So, the blood samples were tested amongst matches to provide the answers as to which person is the most opposite from you! And the answers are right here!” Hange says and waves a sheet of paper above her head.

“Now then. Onto the list! Ahem, Connie and Annie, Sasha and Mikasa, Armin and Commander Erwin, Petra and Gunther, Marco and Jean, Ymir and Christa..” Hange went on and Eren slowly tuned out the babbling as he heard others talk amongst themselves. “Eren and Captain Levi, Bertholdt and Reiner...” Eren gasped quietly. Him and the Captain? They were compatible? Well opposites. Um, oppositely compatible? Eren understood the basics of what Hange was saying but the wording is difficult. Eren stiffened as he heard a voice behind him. 

“Looks like it’s you and me brat. As long as you don’t go Titan, we’ll be fine.” Eren huffs and faces Levi. “With all do respect Captain, I have more control over my shifting now. We know what it takes to trigger my abilities.” Levi smirks and clicks his tongue. “It’s called a joke brat. No need to get so defensive.” Eren chuckles at their banter. “I’m aware Captain. You know you could call me Cadet instead, I’m only five years younger than you. Not to mention I’m 20 now, an adult in the eyes of the law. And I’m definitely more mature now than when I first came here.” Levi nods and his smile widens a little more. 

“It’s not an insult.” He says. “What?” Eren questions. “Brat. It’s not an insult. You’re a good man Jaeger. You’ve grown, and that kind of baffles me sometimes. How time passes so quickly. So I call you brat really to remind myself.” Levi says watching Hange as she continues to call out names. “To remind yourself of what?” Levi smirks again. “That even though you’re a big strong man now, you’re also still that same fiery and shitty little brat I met years ago. And that I can still kick your ass.” 

Eren laughs a little too loudly and gets some odd looks from other people in the crowd. “Come on Captain, I could put up a good fight.” Eren insists. “Oh I have no doubt that you would. You’d make a great opponent, but I’d still win.” Eren rolls his eyes and smiles to himself. He glances at Levi and sees he’s also smirking to himself. 

Eren seems to have that effect on the Captain more and more as time goes on. They used to be at odds, Eren had idolized Levi when he was younger so in his own way he wanted Levi to measure up. Then when he didn’t Eren accused Levi of not doing enough. A really stupid thought honestly but he was a passionate kid. Levi of course got pissed off that some kid was trying to tell him how to do his job. Erwin saw through this and realized they were more alike than they both thought. He sat them down and told them they had a day to work out their issues. So they did. Levi explained what motivated him to fight and so did Eren. 

Eren talked about how he had seen Levi as a hero and should have seen him as a person. He also felt that he was inferior to Levi because he had the reputation of humanities strongest and he was a superior ranking officer. Levi felt he couldn’t control Eren because he was a hot headed, stubborn brat with Titan powers that reminded him of himself too much. But at times, he envied that power and how passionate Eren was. Sometimes Levi felt he gave up his own opinions and beliefs for what was good for the Survey Corp. And yet, they found out that they weren’t so different after all. Both wanted to better humanity because of losses they had suffered. For Eren it was his mother, and for Levi sadly it was almost anyone he knew. They were also searching for a better life outside the walls, looking for freedom. After that day, the Corporal and the Brat both agreed to work with each other instead of against one another. Since then things have gone well.

Eren and Levi grew closer to the point where they now seek each other out for company to talk on off days and during down time. Levi was the first to call them friends actually and Eren was deeply touched. Hange nagged Levi for a week before he broke her glasses and she shut up. But Levi paid to fix them so they’re on good terms. Erwin has even made an off hand comment to Eren about how Levi smiles more now and looks less pissed off around him. Eren attributed it to how well things were going in the Scouts.

Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner were willing to work with the Scouts after being used by an outside party to take out the walls in the first place. Now with four Titan shifters the Survey Corp is doing better than ever and has reclaimed both walls and begun to rebuild inside of them and reinforce the outsides. But, a disease was brought in the walls by some birds from an unknown origin. That disease has become infectious to humans. And now it’s up to the medical professionals to quarantine people and look for a cure quickly. 

Eren comes back to himself as everyone starts to disperse to collect their things. Looking around noticing Levi has already disappeared. Since there are new roommates everyone is gathering their items so pairs can be placed in well sanitized rooms. And their belongings will be sanitized with a spray in the cafeteria to eliminate all possibility of infection. Eren meets Armin in the hallway on the way to their room. “So, rooming with the Captain huh?” Armin says and wiggles his eyebrows. “Shut up.” Eren says and is tempted to throw his pillow at him. 

Armin and Mikasa are the only ones who knew that Eren had a crush on Levi. Eren admired Levi as a hero and it brought him to the forefront of Eren’s mind when it came to attractive men. He’s fit, successful and attractive, and Eren was an impressionable horny teenager. The arguments they had kind of put a damper on his feelings for a while, until they became friends and the feelings came back slightly different. He started to look at Levi with more affection rather than lust or pride. Knowing him now as a friend and a person and not just a hot soldier with a brooding look on his face.

It really took Eren by surprise when he started wanting not only to bed the Captain, but to care for him as well. Armin had to stop Eren from almost literally tearing his hair out in frustration over his own emotions. “It’s better to love him and never have him then to have him and hate him right?” Armin asked. Eren begrudgingly agreed. “Love him in small ways, he’ll never know. Help him clean without having to be asked, make a pot of tea, don’t let him forget his documents before his meetings with Erwin. Tell him you’re concerned for him. After a mission tell him to get a wound looked over by Hange just in case. Give him tips on how to fall asleep for longer or get more restful sleep, just in case those rumors are true. Stuff like that.” Armin advised.

Eren followed that advice, and still does to this day. From Levi’s point of view, it started out as an olive branch to work together. Now, it’s his way of coexisting with Eren and he doesn’t think he could really do it with anyone else. Levi has caught himself in certain moments staring to long at Eren’s form or watching him work out, staring at his lips when he talks or daydreaming of just being around him. Levi’s not stupid, he knows what it means but Eren is his subordinate and he can’t pick favorites. 

Eren chatters on with Armin as they gather their things and get to the cafeteria, spraying down their stuff. “So, hows it going with Erwin?” Eren asks Armin. “I’m sending out as many signals as I can but either he gets it and is ignoring my advances or he doesn’t see it. And I’m unsure of which possibility it is. I’ve been rather subtle so he might not have caught on yet.” Eren nods. “At least one of us is making a move.” Armin smiles softly. “You sure you aren’t going to try?” Eren shakes his head. “I heard Petras parents were going to plan a wedding for the two of them.” 

Armin snickers. “Yeah and then he told them not to because he’s not interested in her.” Eren rolls his eyes. “Well not interested in her doesn’t mean gay or interested in me for that matter.” Armin pats Eren on the back. “True, but remember it’s the little things that count. You’ll make it through. You two get along so there’s not much to worry about.” Eren turns his head having noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He looks to the left and see Hange speeding over to the both of them. “Oh Maria, here she comes.” Eren mumbles. Armin turns around too late as Hange jumps at them.

“Boys! Once you’re done spraying you two are all clear. Here are your schedules. Since Eyebrows and the midget are higher ranking officers they get to keep their rooms so you’ll be staying there with them. We’ve already disinfected both rooms so you two can head on up. Enjoy the next month!” Hange says.

“The next month!?!” They shriek. “Yep. And that’s at the very least. It could be two or more. Close contact with other people besides your room mate is not suggested. So when it’s necessary like during small group trainings, that’s also on the schedules, try to keep as sterilized as possible. Eren you’re rooming with Levi so that shouldn’t be too much of an issue there. And Erwin is a stickler for safety so you’re covered as well Armin. Now I really must go, goodbye!!” Hange yells and runs off somewhere else. Eren and Armin look at each other. This next month is going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Welcoming the Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far and here’s chapter two! Also for anyone concerned about ages Eren is 20 years old and Levi is 25. Armin and Mikasa are also 20, Erwin is 26 and Hange and Moblit are 24. I know I mentioned Levi and Eren’s ages in the dialogue so here it is for every other character as well. All of them are in their 20’s. Anyways thanks for enduring this list and back to reading!

Levi walked back into his cleaned room. Everything had been sterilized, every shirt, sock and all the corners of his room. Levi’s room was like a small apartment. From the hallway and walking into the apartment is a living space with comfortable chairs, a large window with a window seat and two large book cases either side of the window. The kitchen and Levi’s bedroom also have windows. The living room is open and shared a space with a small kitchen, and a nice dining table. There are two doors to the right from the main door upon first entering.

The one closest to the opposite wall leads to Levi’s bedroom with his en suite bathroom and the other is his cleaning supply closet. All in all the space is very cozy, not cramped or too spacious. Levi could say confidently that he felt at home here in his own space. Next door to Levi’s little apartment is his office. Mostly for convenience so he’s never too far from work. 

Levi was glad everything was immaculate. He hated unnecessary mess and kept his home in the best shape possible. He hoped the brat would keep tidy. He sat on the couch and breathed in a deep sigh and couldn’t smell the usual fresh scent that his apartment had. Levi would open his windows at least once a day for a couple of hours to keep fresh air circulating. Then he’d shut the windows and burn some vanilla scented candles, extinguish them a few hours after lighting them. They are fire hazards after all. These two habits gave the whole place a pleasant and fresh smell to it.

Now, all he could smell were chemicals. It didn’t irritate him really, he’s used to the smell of cleaners. But the scent of home was comforting to him and losing it, even temporarily was a bit agitating. Levi was tempted to open a window but he was told to keep all windows shut for twenty four hours for now so any possible contagions could be killed in the room and to keep others from possibly coming in. 

However, Hange was currently running tests on how long this disease lasted on surfaces versus if it’s airborne. They’ll know more in the coming weeks. Levi hopes that all of this would keep infection rates low. A knock on the door stirred Levi from his thoughts. “Come in brat.”

Eren smirked as he entered the room with his bags in tow. “Wow! This really is your own corner of the world. I forgot that you lived so close to your office, and I always assumed you just had like a slightly bigger room, not a whole apartment to yourself.” Eren says in awe, looking around. “Yeah, perks of being a high ranking officer. The other rooms still as shitty as ever?” Eren nods. “Yeah just a tiny room with two beds and we have to use the communal bathrooms and of course we have the cafeteria for food. Why do you come down and eat with us when you have your own kitchen?” 

Levi shrugs. “Erwin does so I thought I should follow his example. And despite me not being the biggest people person, being around you lot is better than going crazy from being alone. But I do eat up here when I feel overcrowded or pretty stressed out.” Eren nods. “So, am I camping out on the couch?” Levi rolls his eyes. 

“I may be up here alone but I have a queen bed. We can share. And don’t get all righteous with me about invading my space or whatever. You’re welcome here, because out of all the people I could’ve been stuck with I’m glad my immune system chose you. Also that couch may be comfy but you might fall off if you roll too far. Don’t want you breaking anything important.” Levi says and gets up to make tea so he’s doing something instead of borderline confessing his feeling to Eren. 

Eren stood by the entry way and blinked. Levi is his friend, they’ve established this so it makes sense that he’s comfortable with Eren. And yet even though Eren has walked Levi to his door before, Levi never invited him in. ‘Maybe that means something different for Levi.’ Eren thinks. “Aww! I’m touched Levi! You’re so sweet today! Did you finally shit hard enough to get that stick out of your ass?” Eren chuckles at himself. He was very aware of Levi’s pension for toilet humor and was one of the few who were able to tease him about having a stick up his ass, even when he was especially grumpy. 

Levi smiles to himself as he fills the tea pot. “Oi! Watch it Jaeger. The only shit here is you. People have been telling me to take it out for ages. I’m still trying to figure out if that means I should kill you or buy you dinner.” Eren saunters over and leans against the counter, trying to be sexy. “You’d buy me dinner?” Levi looks at him unamused. “Well I basically am now if you’re living here.” Eren laughs and claps Levi on the back before flouncing away to look around. 

“Permission to snoop sir?” Eren asks in his salute stance. Levi rolls his eyes. “Sure, just don’t break anything brat.” Eren spins around and opens the supply closet first by accident and looks through it. “Did you use these on top of the spray Hange gave us??” “No, it’s just the disinfectant that’s been put on everyone’s shit. It usually smells better in here but I’m not allowed to open windows yet. Tomorrow will be better.” Levi says and pours hot water into two cups. “Mint tea as usual?” Eren sounds off an affirming noise and goes into Levi’s room. 

Levi looks at Eren’s stuff and sees his papers laying on top of everything. He picks it up and sees that their schedules are the same. So they were made to keep the pairs together most of the time. Eren meanwhile is amazed at how big the bed is and how much space there is compared to what he’s used to. “Holy shit!” Eren shouts. Levi’s head snaps up. “You alright in there?” 

“You’re bathroom and shower are humongous! And the bed is sooo big! What do you do with all of this room??” Eren says and sits on the bed bouncing on it a bit. Levi finds it amusing how surprised Eren is but he had been the same way when he’d first gotten the promotion to Captain. “I don’t know, enjoy it?” Levi shouts back and settles on the couch with his black tea and a book, putting Eren’s tea on the coffee table. 

Eren comes back out and sits next to Levi. “So Corporal, what’s your schedule like?” Levi continues to read his book. “Same as yours, I’ve already checked. They’re trying to keep us with the same people as much as possible. I also happen to know that Eyebrows has a similar schedule to mine so you’ll see the Coconut often. I can’t say if it will be the same thing for your guard dog though.” Levi says and flips a page. 

“I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Mikasa!” Eren says standing up. “Fuck I hope she is on our schedule, otherwise I’m gonna get my ass beat! Plus she’ll be worried sick!” Levi rolls his eyes. “She can’t control who you’re put with. If she had it her way you and Armin would never leave her side. This is for the best Eren. You can always make it up to her after this is all over.” Eren nods and sits back down. “You’re right. Thanks for talking some sense into me Captain.” Levi nods.

“You can call me Levi in private. I’d like to not have that pressure on me all the time” Eren smiles and nods. “Okay Levi.” He takes his mint tea and enjoys the quiet for a while and looks at their schedule. “We have time to socialize tonight, it’s pretty late though. You up for going to see who we’ll be with most of the time?” Levi pretends to think it over before agreeing to go. He didn’t care and as long as it made his brat happy. What could go wrong?


	3. Rivaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this mess. I promise I have more in the works so I just need to be better about posting! Anyways enjoy!

Apparently everything can go wrong. After Eren had put his stuff away, and gotten cleaned up, they went down stairs to the cafeteria to see people sort of mingling. There were snacks and drinks laid out on a separate table while others were at a cafeteria table and there was red lines of tape on the benches showing how far away everyone should be, besides the pairs of roommates. 

Levi saw the one person he was afraid of seeing. Petra. He isn’t afraid of her like actually fearful, he’s just uncomfortable around her because she proposed to him and he’s gay as fuck. And particularly gay for one turquoise eyed brat who’s right next to him. Levi plays it cool and notices Erwin and Hange are here too. He keeps looking around and also spots Mikasa causing him to internally groan. 

Eren runs over and stops short so he doesn’t touch her and starts apologizing for not finding her earlier and saying goodbye. Mikasa responds but is still busy glaring at Levi. He ignores her dirty looks, assessing him and trying to blame him for something. So he sits down across from Erwin who’s with Armin and Hange who’s with her ever faithful assistant Moblit. Levi doesn’t know how he has the energy and patience to keep Hange from accidentally killing her self on an almost day to day basis. 

“There he is! Mr. Grumpy pants finally decided to join the party!” Hange squaks. Eren tries to quietly rejoin Levi and sit next to him but Hange has no mercy. “And there’s the old mans sugar baby, how are you doing Eren?” Eren chokes on his own spit and Armin shakes his head. “Don’t worry, she already said the same thing to us.” Erwin rolls his eyes too. Eren knows Hange can be quite perceptive but he didn’t think it was that obvious that he liked Levi. Was it? 

Levi huffs. “I need at least one drink if I’m going to handle socializing with you in my free time shitty glasses.” Levi says getting up from his seat. “You want anything Jaeger?” He asks. “Just a water thanks.” Erne says and looks back at Hange who’s still staring. “You two are cute together.” She says plainly. “And?” Eren asks hoping that was all. “So are you gonna jump on that dick or what?” Eren was shocked at Hange’s boldness. 

“By the Walls Hange please control yourself.” Erwin interrupts. Hange shrugs, still smirking. “Levi doesn’t care for me like that. So my feelings for him don’t really matter.” Eren responds plainly since Hange already knows. “Well that doesn’t mean you couldn’t try, something. Maybe not something so outright sexual like Hange suggested but, something.” Erwin pipes up. Eren glances at Armin and he looks beyond happy that he might have a chance with Erwin. Eren’s just worried that Erwin also might know a little too much. 

Hange speaks up. “Come on he’ll never see the little stuff. I know Levi best so it’s gotta be something big. Otherwise it’ll go right over his short little body.” Suddenly two cups are placed on the table and Levi sits down again. “Stop making fun of my height and acting like you know me and my reactions 100% of the time. Whatever you said about me was probably factually incorrect.” So Levi didn’t hear what they were saying. Thank the Walls. 

“I was saying that I know you best. What makes you tick. I know pretty much everything about you. You know I could probably make you mad with just ONE word.” Hange says, rerouting from the original conversation. Levi scoffs. “As if. Give it your best shot four eyes.” 

Hange claps her hands excitedly and dashes off and comes back as quick as she could. Hange slams the paper down on the table and starts scribbling madly, everyone curious as to what she was writing. She exaggerates putting a few final dots on and then hands the paper to Levi. Eren caught a glance of it, the word starting with R. Levi stares at the paper and then looks up, glaring at Hange and balls the paper up, throwing it aside. He stands and leans over the table, raising his fist to punch Hange who cowers, waiting for the impact that doesn’t come. She looks up and sees that Levi is glaring at her with his arms crossed, he sits back down after a moment knowing that he must keep his distance. Hange, now looking smug, sticks her tongue out at him.

A cadet nearby picks up the crumpled paper, unfolds it and reads it aloud. “Revail? What’s that supposed to mean?” Hange looks up in fear, glancing between Levi and the cadet who has unknowingly just got himself into a world of trouble. Levi stands abruptly, walks over, shoulders squared and posture stiff. “It’s pronounced “Ri-vie”, Rivaille, and it’s the biggest fucking mistake anyone has ever made.” Hange tries to speak up and save the poor nosey idiot. “Come on Levi I started it it’s my fault.” Erwin also tries. “Levi this really isn’t necessary.” 

Levi clicks his tongue. “It would’ve just stayed between you and I if he hadn’t picked up the paper and yes Erwin it is necessary. Now everybody, sit your asses down. I’ve got a story to tell and it’s the last time I’m ever telling it.” Everyone finds a seat quickly as Levi waits for all ears to be paying attention before reclaiming his seat next to Eren. “This whole thing started because of a misunderstanding so I’m going to make all of you understand why I’m so done with it.”

Levi went on to speak about when he was first brought into the survey corps. He was not able to sign his own forms because he was restrained, having been deemed a threat if he were loose. So two people had been assigned to speak with him about the forms. One of them was a man who was a part of the very small Asian community within the walls. He could not properly pronounce the L in Levi’s name so instead he called him ”Rivaille”. The other man who was of French heritage had written it out the way the first man had said it. One part of Levi’s information was left blank, when it came to race, other people within the Survey Corp had started an argument on whether he was Asian, based off of his looks, or French based off the way they had spelled his name. 

“No one had even bothered to ask me because they saw me as a violent idiot who couldn’t read or write just because I came from the underground. But I had been willing to cooperate and none of them came to me. Until the papers and the issue reached Erwin. He brought it to me so I could fix it, spell my own name properly and as for my nationality I don’t know. I have no memory of ever being told where my family is from. I could be French, I could be Japanese, or something else. So I put N/A. I hate talking about it because they couldn’t even give me the simple pleasure of identifying myself. They nearly took my own identity from me. So if any of you ever want to call me Rivaille your asses will be raced up the walls, kicked off it, high tailed all the way to the underground so a bunch of thugs can beat you piss brains to a pulp, and then repeat the process. End of story.” Eren thinks that that’s the most he’s really ever heard Levi talk. 

It also reminds him of why Levi is so fond of him. Even before they were ever friends, Levi stuck by him and defended him when he needed it. Eren remembers Levi had told him, when they were working out their issues, that Eren had reminded Levi of himself. Now he really knows what Levi means. Despite both of them being strong and smart individuals, they were treated like monsters and brutes. Both having to be “tamed” so society would accept them. 

Eren can’t help but realise that their stories are one and the same. Two people who have been through hell and are fighting for their freedom. They both deserve it, and if Eren doesn’t get to be free by the end of this, he wants to at least know that Levi will be. There had been talk one time, about killing all the Titan shifters once they got out of the wall. The suggestion came from the inner wall but they’re being idiots about the whole quarantine thing so we don’t talk about them.

Eren had found Hange crying about it one night when they were supposed to meet for experiments and she told him what had her so upset. Hange had promised she would do everything she could to keep the four of them safe. But Eren knows he’d give himself up if it meant the safety of his friends and loved ones. A tap on his shoulder brings him back to the real world.

“Eren.” Levi says softly. “Everything okay?” Eren nods. “Yeah. I was just, thinking.” Levi waits for him to elaborate but drops the subject when Eren stays quiet. The Captain waits a few moments before reaching for Eren’s hand and holds it hoping this might help keep the brat grounded to reality. Eren doesn’t fight the gesture. In fact he laces their fingers together properly and keeps their locked hands between them and under the table.   
“You wanna go up to bed? It’s only a half hour until we’d have to leave anyway.” Levi asks. Eren looks at the clock and decides it’s probably for the best. 

He nods and Levi drops his hand, getting up and saying goodnight to the others. Eren follows his lead and as soon as they are out of sight from everyone else, Levi takes his hand again. It makes Eren smile at the small comforting gesture that he never thought the Captain would give. They reach Levi’s, we’ll now, their room and toe off their shoes. 

“Bed time!” Eren says happily and raises his hands, causing his shirt to pull up and giving Levi a peak at the golden tan skin of his lower back. Levi turns out the kitchen light and makes his way to the softly lit bedroom. As he opens the door Levi comes face to, back with Eren who’s stripped out of his shirt and pants. Only in his boxers, besides the key he always keeps on him. Eren climbs into bed and notices Levi.

“Is it okay if I sleep on this side? I couldn’t tell which side you preferred.” He says not realising or not caring that Levi nearly saw him naked. Levi keeps his composure. “You’re fine. I sleep on the other side anyway so it’s alright.” He turns away from Eren and gathers his close putting them in the hamper and starts to undress. 

He can’t tell if it’s his nerves or if Eren really is watching him strip but Levi feels as though Eren’s eyes are on him. Levi doesn’t want to know the answer right now so he doesn’t turn to check. He instead grabs a pair of sweatpants to sleep in and move to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Eren gets up and joins him, trying to interest the Captain possibly but he still gets no reaction. 

They leave the bathroom with minty fresh mouths and Eren climbs into bed as Levi turns out the light. “Goodnight Levi.” Eren says into the darkness. Levi climbs into bed facing Eren, “Goodnight brat.” Eren falls asleep with a smile on his face and maybe, Levi did too.


	4. Training and Flower Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with more crackhead content! Honestly this is one of my favorite fics to be writing at the moment and I’m glad you guys like it just as much! So here’s chapter 4!! Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO! Slight warning Eren kind of talks about how he saved Mikasa so if you don’t like mentions of stabbing then you have been warned!

Training is a bitch. It’s in smaller groups now, breaking them into three different ones. Even though Eren only has to do one session he stays with Levi and usually trains the whole time. He’s with Levi mostly from the beginning of the day to the end of the day so Eren is technically apart of the first training group. Once he’s learned the techniques he goes off into the training field or sometimes the canopy to practice what he learned until Levi is done teaching.

Sometimes Levi will call Eren over to demonstrate some things. However, like today, some days Eren isn’t feeling it. He did his training and today was another practice session for his group which he’s already had plenty of since he almost does triple what the others do. So Eren did his session and has sat out for the last two. Eren spent the first one hunting bugs and insects to collect for fun but ultimately released. This period he’s spent making a flower crown out of dandelions.

Eren could hear someone approaching him from behind. “Up!” Was his only warning as Eren tossed the crown aside and summersaulted forward, and got to his feet. Turning around and ducking as a punch came flying at him. Eren round house kicked and his assailer stumbled backward before getting up again and charging him once more. The punches were flying and both fighters dodged and changed stance with ease. 

Finally Eren had enough. He was tired so he led his opponent forward another step and swept his feet out from under him. His partner fell to the ground on his back and the air left his lungs. Eren picked up a stick and pointed it at him. “Do you yield Captain?” Levi huffed and tried to fight back a smile. “This was supposed to be a lesson about dawdling on the training field.” 

Eren smiled. “I’m very aware of where I am Captain and I was ready for any advance. Now, do you yield?” Levi put up his hands in surrender. “Very good Jaeger. Not letting me talk my way out of it.” Levi says and suddenly kicks out at Eren who quickly steps back and whacks Levi’s shins with the stick. “Ow! Hey!” Levi shouts. “Nice try but that was your fault. Do you yield Captain?” Eren asks, his voicing pitching lower and more threatening this time. 

“Yes, I yield.” Levi says finally, not wanting to test Eren further. Eren smiles and puts down the stick, reaching out a hand to help Levi up. Levi grasps Eren’s hand as they both get him up off the ground and turn to the quiet and watching cadets. “Alright class dismissed, you’ve had your show.” The cadets get up and leave, chattering and giggling amongst themselves. 

“I thought you said I’d never win against you?” Eren asked smirking. “You didn’t stop to think that I let you win?” Levi asks looking over his shoulder. Eren gasps. “You did not!” Levi turns around. “Brat, I taught you to destabilize your opponent by uprooting their feet. You think I’d let my own lesson be used against me? I had to learn that shit the hard way.” Eren scoffs. “So me falling on my ass five times in a row doesn’t count as the hard way?” 

Levi chuckles. “No that’s the stupid way. It only happened to me once, otherwise I’d be dead. And so would you.” “That’s very grim. And very mean. I was minding my own business making a lovely flower crown and you had to try and harm me.” Eren pouts over-dramatically. “You’re still on the training field and plus some of my cadets kept glancing your way so I figured I’d make you look dumb and they’d lose interest.” Levi shrugs.

“But you were doing so well once the fight began and I figured they could use to learn that their teachers won’t always win, so neither will they. I’ll just have to live with them ogling you.” Levi says and Eren laughs. “You sound so put off by it. Do you really dislike it when people stare at me?” Eren probes just a little bit out of curiosity. “Well when I’m trying to teach them yeah. And if we’re eating together then that means they’re also looking at me and that’s weird so, kind of.” 

Not what Eren was going for but okay. “Mmmmm, yeah that is kind of weird.” Eren says and starts looking for his crown. “Where’d it-“ Eren stops as he sees it all crumpled and flattened off to the side. Eren had taken his shoes off earlier so he knows exactly who is to blame for this. Levi also knows but doesn’t want to admit it in case it makes Eren sad. Eren stoops down and picks it up.

“You broke it.” Eren pouts. “I didn’t mean to.” Levi says softly. Eren looks up and sees Levi staring down at the poor flowers, also looking a bit put out. Eren was only teasing a bit but Levi’s genuine remorse made him smile. Levi was still so serious even over some silly flowers. Eren chuckles which gains Levi’s attention and they meet eyes. “It’s okay. You just have to wear it now.” Levi opens his mouth to refute but Eren puts the flattened crown on Levi’s head anyway and his response is lost.

“You know, Yellow looks good on you.” Eren says liking the way the dandelions look amongst Levi’s dark hair. The Captain doesn’t say anything but he starts heading back to the building and sure enough Eren comes following after. 

Later that evening at their social hour, Levi has a good idea. He had to get rid of the other crown because it was actually falling apart after a while and Eren was now sat next to him looking bored. So Levi thought ‘why not make it up to him?’ Levi touched Eren’s knee under the table, usually the signal for wanting to leave. Eren looks to Levi who’s already getting up but is instead motioning to the door to the training field. Eren gets up and follows the older man, not quite sure what’s going on. 

When Eren shuts the back door and turns around he sees Levi in the field picking dandelions with fireflies all around him, and the full moon above them lighting the field with twinkling stars. Eren’s heart clenches and he knows he could have this moment painted on a canvas and it would never amount to this sight ever again. Levi looks up and motions for Eren to follow. Eren joins him and picks out the dandelions with longer stems. 

“How many do we need?” Levi asks, breaking the peaceful silence between them. “I usually get 20-25 dandelions. But if we need more we can get more and if we need to loosen it we can take a few out. I’ll show you how to make a crown.” Eren assures him. So the two of them gather these little weeds and make them into pretty crowns for each other. Levi’s is a little crooked as it sits on Eren’s head but the brunet says it adds character and Levi’s looks so big and full of flowers since Eren is the expert.

“How did you learn to do this?” Levi asks as he watches Eren make a bracelet from the long grass stems. “I got chased around by a lot of girls so I figured if I spent time with them like they wanted they’d leave me alone. We taught each other all kinds of things.” Levi chuckles. “Let me guess you taught them how to kiss?” Eren bursts out laughing. 

“Ew no! I told them if a creepy guy was coming on to them they should kick him in the balls and scream pervert. I also taught them self defense, like if someone was bothering them. It worked out pretty well.” Levi blinks. “Did you really do that?” “I did. I wanted to make sure they were safe. They became my friends and I wanted to know they could handle themselves. After stabbing two thugs to save Mikasa I was kind of afraid of myself and what other men could do. They killed her family and we’re going to sell her. I felt like I had no other choice. But I can’t bring myself to regret it, Mikasa is safe now and those assholes can’t hurt anyone else.” 

Levi listens attentively. He remembers that Eren could be violent with all the anger issues he used to have. Levi remembers how he used to pick fights with Jean and a few others. He also remembers watching his Titan form go ballistic over nothing. The power he had was coming from a lot of Eren’s repressed and unchecked rage. Now though, on missions, Eren is fully in control and has been able to keep conscious the whole time. Though the doofus with the flower crown sitting next to him doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly. ‘That’s the duality of people I suppose.’ Levi thinks.

“I never wanted to know that something similar happened to any of the local girls so I taught them how to throw a punch, how to hold and use a knife and how to actually get dudes to fuck off.” Eren’s sad expression shifts into a small smile. “In exchange they kept trying to tell me how to make women happy, but after I told them I didn’t want to date anybody the lessons changed. Like how to bake, and make flower crowns, gardening, hygiene details like tips on soft skin and silky hair. It was nice to learn something new. Learn some life skills instead of just survival skills.” 

Levi shifts close to Eren as they look at the moon and he can feel the warmth of the man beside him. “It is refreshing to learn those things as well. It means you’re safe enough to get comfortable.” Eren nods. “Yeah. I guess it does.” Levi looks to Eren and Eren looks back at him. They stare for maybe a moment too long and just as Levi was going to move closer he hears something by the base and looks away, breaking the moment.

“Everything okay Levi?” Eren asks looking back to the base. “Yeah, I thought I heard something.” Levi shrugs it off and stretches. “Come on, it’s time for bed. My bones are tired.” Eren laughs and gets up. “Does the ancient flower king wish to be carried to bed?” Levi flushes faintly. “No. I will not let you make fun of me by carrying me places.” Eren pouts. “What if I want you to carry me?” Now It’s Levi’s turn to laugh. “I’m not carrying you unless our lives depended on it you giant brat. Now, to bed.” Eren grumbles but complies and as they walk Levi twines their fingers together again. 

By the back door to the base Moblit has to drag a feral Hange back inside who almost yelled at Eren and Levi to kiss. And the scuffle that ensued, caused them not to kiss. Hange was outraged and was going to go ‘make those idiots suck face’ so Moblit had to stop her. Thankfully he was able to calm the scientist enough to bring her inside and leave the poor couple alone. Moblit knew those two would figure it out eventually, they’re smart enough. Hange however says she knows better. 

“Those idiots would never get there on their own! I bet you I could make the perfect plan that’ll have them dating befofe the end of the week.” Moblit laughed. “Come on, you have zero tact when it comes to romance. I bet I could make a better plan than you.” “How much are you willing to bet?” Hange asks. “One hundred dollars.” Moblit says as Hange laughs. 

“You’re that confident? Alright, One hundred dollars it is. Here’s the rules, they can’t know about it and neither can anyone else. We each get one shot. If we both fail it’s a truce and we leave them alone. If one of our plans gets them together then they win the one hundred dollars.” Hange says gleefully. Moblit agrees and they shake hands. Hopefully the Captain and the Brat can get their act together before these two have anything to say about it.


	5. Hange’s attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with another chapter!! I’ve started college classes so I wrote this in between when I have time! I hope you guys like it!

Moblit was at a loss for words. How does Hange come up with these things? Hange was so excited to have Eren run this um, experiment. It was to see how much Eren could go through physically before giving up. And Eren being the hard ass that he is, was ready for the challenge. 

Hange had gotten Eren started and told him 25 minutes in to take his shirt off. “I mean some cadets are gathering, why not give them a show?” Hange winks. Eren knew that the training field was a public space and that Levi should be finishing up his last session soon so he agreed. He stood up, pulled his shirt off in one clean swoop and went back to doing push-ups. Hange giggled and some other girls squealed. Eren was beautifully tanned all over and handsomely sculpted.

Eren kept alternating between different exercises and his pace was steady. Levi came by 20 minutes later very absorbed in the sight of a sweaty and shirtless Eren. “Shitty glasses what are you doing?” Hange turns to face Levi. “Oh! Hey Levi, we’re testing Eren’s human endurance to make sure he’s still in top shape.” Hange says smiling. “I could’ve given you his performance notes Hange this isn’t necessary.” Levi says, suspicious as to what Hange’s doing. “Well who wants to read paperwork when I can see it in action.” Hange says motioning you Eren.

“Oh I have an idea we should test his combat skills! Luca! Archie! Let’s see what Eren can really do.” Hange says excitedly and motions for two boys to come forward. They nod and go grab some bow staffs nearby, picking up their own and tossing one to Eren. Levi watches on in shock. “Four eyes is this really necessary? Jaeger’s got his sessions first thing in the morning and he won’t be excused for some sore muscles.” 

Hange laughs and Moblit seriously wonders where she’s going with this. “It’s okay, Eren can take them.” Hange and Levi watch on as Eren fights the both of them off parrying and attacking until he starts to struggle a bit. Levi tries to remain calm, knowing he can’t freak out since Hange hasn’t done anything wrong in testing Eren’s endurance. It’s well within her perimeters.

Eren parries Luca‘s hit and pushes him back with his staff as Archie comes up behind Eren and hits him on the back in different spots trying to agitate Eren into slipping up. Both boys are closing in on Eren and if they can disarm him they win. Levi almost steps forward but keeps steady. ‘Come on Jaeger.’ He thinks desperately. Eren rolls his staff to disarm Luca but Archie pulls back his staff and swings at Eren’s head. The crowd gasps in shock. 

Eren’s vision vibrates as he stumbles to the ground but keeps a hold of his staff. His assailants inch closer and Eren sees red, he jabs the end of his staff against Lucas chest pushing him back and then swiftly takes out his feet from under him and the cadet drops his staff. Eren gets up and rounds on Archie, throwing multiple attacks as the other cadet desperately tries to fend Eren off but gets clumsy and Eren disarms him. But the brunet doesn’t stop, he trips Archie as well and plants his foot on the boys chest, raising his staff to swing down on him. 

Levi is about to shout at Eren to stop when the staff comes down, and everyone awaits the sound of a collision but nothing came. Eren had stopped an inch away from Archies face. The cadet looks up and sees that Eren’s eyes are closed. He takes a deep breath in and his body sags as he exhales, all the anger and tension leaving him. Eren opens his eyes and looks at Archie again. “Next time take it easy. This wasn’t a fight for life or death so stick to your training.” Eren says and drops his staff on Archies chest. “Hange Im done. I’m not going to be able to do any more.” Eren says stiffly and walks off. As he leaves everyone can see the blood from his head wound running down his back. 

Levi feels his chest constrict at the sight. It may not have been the worst injury he’s ever see on Eren but it still made Levi feel bad knowing he was in pain. “Hange.” Levi says in a low voice. ‘Uh oh. Levi only says my name when he’s serious.’ Hange panics. “Yes shorty?” She asks trying to not show her panic. “Your little apprentices here are attending training sessions are they not? Because Jaeger is right, they need to keep to that training especially in a controlled environment.” Levi speaks in a low voice laced with anger, meant only for Hange to hear.

“They are don’t worry about it. It’s my fault, I should’ve reminded them to keep with training protocol. I’ll apologize to Eren and reprimand them I promise Levi.” Hange says sincerely. Levi looks at her from the corner of his eyes for a moment. “Good. I’m gonna go make sure the brat didn’t pass out somewhere.” Levi says and stops short seeing Eren’s shirt laying next to Hange. He crouches down and picks it up, then leaves to return the cloth to It’s owner. 

Moblit steps closer and is at a loss for words. “How the hell is that supposed to get them to kiss?” Hange smiles. “Levi’s a sucker for seeing his loved ones in pain and he’s never dotted on Eren before. So Eren will ask questions and Levi will have to confess leading to a sweet kiss. Boom! Done! Relationship started.” Moblit blinks a few times trying to process what Hange said. “But did he have to get beat over the head? It couldn’t have been a few bruises?” 

Hange rolls her eyes. “Of course not because Levi would’ve just told him to man up and not cared. Plus Eren’s Titan abilities heal him quickly so he’ll be fine.” Moblit rubbed his face. “If you say so Hange.” Moblit was sure this plan wouldn’t work. It was too complicated. It needed a more delicate touch.

Eren was pissed, fuming, absolutely outraged. These assholes think they can beat him and harass him like some animal! Eren knew Hange was just testing him but these guys didn’t have the decency to follow protocol. Eren practically stomped into his and Levi’s room and cupped the back of his head so he didn’t track blood everywhere. 

He went to the bathroom and got a rag, and gently tried to clean the back of his head. Eren hissed in pain and felt slightly nauseous. Eren sat down on the bathroom floor and just needed to breathe for a moment. Eren knew his wound would heal easily but that didn’t mean he doesn’t feel pain. 

Levi comes up to the room quickly, still worried about Eren. He hadn’t found him on the way yet so he had to have made it to the room. Levi opens the door and calls out for Eren. “Eren! Eren are you in here?” Eren hears his name being called. “Bathroom” he yells and hears the footsteps rush to the bathroom. The door swings open and Levi is there. “Oh thank the walls you’re okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Eren asks and let’s Levi move him however he wants. “You have a cut on your head Jaeger that’s cause for concern. You could have a concussion. Let me see, this might hurt a bit.” Levi says and parts Eren’s hair to find the cut. Eren feels his left over anger melt away as Levi fusses over him. He hisses a little as Levi’s fingers skim over the wound. 

“Luckily the cut is just long and isn’t deep. It’ll leave a mark but with this head of hair, no one will see it. You’ll heal in no time. Let me just-“ Levi says and grabs the towel and raps it around Eren’s head so the cut is covered and it’s tied at Eren’s forehead. “You look cute.” Eren blinks. “You think I’m cute?” Levi looks Eren over. “The hair band look is cute on you. Your hair is out of your face and shows off your eyes more. Um, anyway enough beauty tips, let’s get you to the couch with some tea.” 

Levi helps Eren up this time and they go to the living room and Eren sits down a little nervous. “Am I allowed to be on the couch while I’m bleeding?” “Yes” was Levi’s simple response as he puttered around the kitchen making tea. Eren felt warm as he leaned into the couch and watched the domestic sight of Levi making them tea. He picked up a book and started to read, feeling a breeze blow in through the window, the usual vanilla scent was now very faint.

Levi sits down and gives Eren his cup of tea and drinks his own as he peruses the book shelves for something new to read. Levi makes his choice and sits to read with Eren for a while. As the sun starts to dip behind the wall Levi marks his book with a cute braided, piece of colorful strings Eren had made. After the flower crowns, Eren had made him a little book mark since he didn’t believe it when Levi told him that he just knew where he left off. 

Levi stands and stretches, coming up behind Eren and playing with his hair. Eren tensed for a moment before relaxing and closing his eyes. Levi smiled to himself and finally untied the cloth around Eren’s head and checked the wound. “All gone. You still tender there?” Levi asks touching lightly around the area. “N-Nope. It’s as if it never happened.” Levi nods and notices dried blood in Eren’s hair. 

“You should take a shower. You’ve got some blood still in your hair.” Eren chuckles. “I guess I should so I’m not freaking everyone else out.” Eren says and gets up. “Oh, we’re not going down there tonight. As a ‘fuck you’ to Hange. She’ll be bored without us.” “Agreed” Eren says and happily makes his way to their shared bathroom. Levi smiles contently and goes back to reading his book. 

Later in the evening, when Eren is asleep and breathing softly, Levi lays there awake and he felt anxious for some reason. For the most part he’s actually gotten more sleep with help from Eren’s tips and his presence. But sometimes it still isn’t enough. Since they’ve roomed together Levi only has had this happen a handful of times compared to when it used to be almost every night. He feels more energized and less irritable at every little thing lately. 

As Levi lays and thinks about what could possibly be keeping him awake, Eren rolls over to him and cuddles into his side. Levi finds this adorable but would never tell a single soul that, let alone Eren himself. Levi’s fingers find their way into the brats hair again, by where that scratch was. Levi cards his fingers through that soft and thick hair feeling happy knowing that Eren is alright now. He’s safe and happy. Levi yawns and his eyelids start to feel heavy so he keeps Eren close and let’s himself fall asleep.


End file.
